Pokemon Fusion
by John Eon
Summary: A make on Alex Warlorn's Pokemon Fusion. He allowed me to take it, make some changes, so yeah, eventually there'll be more. Ch 2 Teaser up!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Fusion: Revised and Re-Edited!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Pokemon. This story belongs to Alex Warlorn, whom has wholeheartedly allowed me to redo his already wonderful story.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Ash wasn't sure what had inspired him to suggest to the group that they go to the Ruins of Alph again, but surprisingly everyone quickly agreed without the normal retorts to one of Ash's 'ideas.'  
  
The trip getting there was quick but not without it's events. For starters Togepi had inexplicitly evolved into Togetik right out of the blue, causing Misty to spend the rest of the travel time racking her mind trying to understand what could have possibly caused the sudden change in her Pokemon. Then the day before they had reached the ruins, Suzie had called Brock's personal number (set-up under the delusion that some day he would have hundreds of women wanting to know where he was. Hey, it's possible.) at the center they were staying at and transferred Vulpix back into his party, saying the flame fox seemed to be missing him dearly. Brock, of course, had taken it as a sign that since Vulplix missed him, that Suzie in turn must think about him every night. Ash and Misty wisely decided not to intrude on the sacred ground of Brock's fantasy world.  
  
The first thing the group noticed when arriving at the site was the larger number of people this time than their last visit. After a quick explanation from the dig crew (Hal not among them, the archeologist had taken an extended family vacation) Ash and co learned that the ruins had been opened to the public a month ago with a few hands on exhibits. Brock wondered if this sort of thing would have been allowed if Hal was still there and seriously considered calling him, but Ash was far more interested in checking the 'hands on' exhibits and Misty followed to make sure Ash didn't break anything, and Brock followed to make sure Misty didn't break Ash.  
  
Moving as if he was following food, Ash entered one room that at the time was devoid of anyone except himself. All the exhibits had detailed raised plaque on what the digging crew had managed to decipher about that particular part of the ruins. This plaque confessed quite bluntly that the digging crew didn't have a single clue about the use or meaning of this section of ruins. "How sadly pathetic." Misty whispered sadly, shaking her head.  
  
Misty took a look at the exhibit and could understand why. The exhibit was a giant wall pattern divided into squares, and Misty could tell the pattern lack any reason or rhythm. Brock glared holes into the wall and felt like his head was going to break in two. True, what was the hope of them figuring out an age-old mystery like this if those who made a living at it couldn't?  
  
Ash looked blankly at the wall for all of five seconds and snapped his fingers. "It's a puzzle."  
  
Misty looked at Ash unbelieving. "Of course it's a puzzle Ash! What did you think it was?"  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you try to solve it?"  
  
"I have since we came in!"  
  
"Then why didn't you move any of the pieces?"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Like this." Ash moved to right in front of the wall and pushed one of the squares, it slid smoothly along the wall like a giant thumb puzzle. Everyone else's jaws dropped. "See?"  
  
After a million years of silence Misty sighed a little mushroom cloud. "I guess that IS the answer only a half-wit would come up with." "Just what is that supposed to mean?" Ash retorted hotly, turning back to the puzzle at hand.  
  
Just behind the heroes a different sort of trio was taking this in. Jessie and James looked at each. "We figured out it was a puzzle five seconds before the brat. If he's a half-wit what does that make us?"  
  
Team Rocket had also had their share of events while following Ash's group to the Alph. Both Jessie and James had run into two old friends (most would consider it a wonder they had any) that neither had expected to see ever again. James' Growlithe from his comfy but far from fond home had tackled him out of nowhere, (a bitter sweet reunion made a tad more painful from Growly's evolution into a Arcanine before landing on James' chest) and making a far less dramatic but no less stunning entrance into the Rocket campsite was the Blissey Jessie had befriended before becoming part of Team Rocket. Blissey and Growly surprisingly gave the same answer when asked why they had come looking for them and just as importantly, how did they find Jessie and James? They had felt the need to be near them and felt where they had to be. The rockets were weirded-out, but they couldn't just tell the only real friends either of them had ever had to go away. They would take it totally the wrong way.  
  
The Rockets were still building up the cash for their next giant robot so they were reduced for the moment to just breathing down the brats' necks. It was amazing how so many people just ignored the Rockets as they followed Ash and his friends. They wanted to sneak in right now and grab Pikachu, but they were too amazed by Ash's uncharacteristic brainpower to notice.  
  
Ash was going a hundred miles an hour, figuratively of course. His hands flying over the huge puzzle blocks on the wall, never once having to correct himself. Misty didn't know if he was doing the corrections in his head, had the whole puzzle already figured out, or was being his normal lucky self.  
  
As the blocks slowly moved into their correct positions, it was clearly some kind of Pokemon. Misty knew she had seen this pocket monster somewhere before as it's image became much less jumbled. Ash didn't even notice what the picture was of as he continued to do his impersonation of Yami Yugi without any signs of slowing down. Misty gasped as Ash slid the last block into its right place. It was the god-like Pokemon Ash swore on pain of death that he had had a vision of just after he left his hometown of Pallet.  
  
Misty closed her trap and reopened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance as the room groaned around them, causing the hiding rockets to huge each other in fear. Ash was snapped out of his concentration as he himself realized what the puzzle was a picture of. Ash barely got the Pokemon's name out as the floor out beneath him and Pikachu leaving their friends and enemies behind. "Ho-Oh." Ash screamed at what he was sure was a bottomless pit; his yell was cut short after two seconds even. Ash felt his legs go numb from the impact but thankfully none of his bones shattered like glass like he feared they would from such a fall.  
  
Misty's concerned voice from the hole above reached Ash's ears with no problem. What a second! Pikachu! But after a nervous look around proved the child's fears false. Pikachu had faired better than his trainer and was already moving about. Ash got shaking to his feet and put his hand on Bayleef's pokeball to have her vine whip them up when Ash noticed something.  
  
In all rights the chamber Ash had fallen into should have been pitch black with the hole above acting as a spotlight, but there was a second source of light to Ash's eyes. It was small and on a stone pedestal bathing the room in a grayish glow. Ash could see it was a room bare of anything except the maker of its luminance. Ash ignored Misty's questions about what he was doing, and ever the curious one, stepped towards the light. Ash saw the light was coming from a silver colored stone with a Fireball mark. Not thinking anything of it, Ash picks it up to examine it more closely. The world went white as the boy felt a force flood over and onto him.  
  
'Chance has declared you to be first. Thus you will be the administrator for all that follow.'  
  
Ash didn't have time to figure out where the words in his mind came from as the alien feeling filled his seemingly shrinking being. As he felt it spread out and envelope Pikachu, the trainer suddenly felt all his Pokemon could feel, and everything he thought as well. Pikachu instinctually knew the sensation he was feeling was evolution. But that wasn't possible for him without a thunderstone! And the same light was coming from Ash. Humans didn't evolve that way! Both entities felt themselves dissolving. Not once did they scream.  
  
Misty called out again in fear and concern. "Ash? Ash are you alright?! Ash!" What the heck had that weird light been? What had happened to Ash? Misty hadn't felt this way since Ash had fallen into the freezing waters of the Orange Islands during Lugia's awakening.  
  
Leaning over to try and get a better view inside, Misty was thrown on her butt when a blurred shape jumped clean out of the hole and landed in front of her with a thump. Scrambling back like she had come face to face with a Caterpie, Misty and Brock's eyes stared wide-eyed at the creature before them. It looked like someone had taken a Raichu and mated it with a human being. Its shape was that of a male human, while it's features were that of the Pokemon. Its body was covered in a Raichu's fur from head to toes that were connected to feet large and black. Its hands were articulate as any person's but it had a Raichu's oversized ears and long black tail tipped off with a lightning shape. It's eyes were golden brown and had whites like a humans and its mouth was more akin to a human's than a chu' muzzle. A mop of spiky black hair covered the space between its ears on its head. A silver stone with a Firel mark was infused into the gap of its collarbone. But all of this cowered to the fact that it was wearing tokens of Ash's cloths. Around its thighs was Ash's Pokemon belt in which was also stuffed Ash's hat. Ash's open blue and white jacket, now more like a vest, covered its torso. Misty also noted it was smiling. Misty nearly fainted when it spoke in Ash's voice.  
  
"Do not be afraid. Ho-Oh is returning. And chance has selected us to be the first to be prepared for her return. And in turn prepare all the regions for her return." Misty felt a chill go up her spine. Brock got ready to tackle Ash if he had any sudden moves.  
  
Misty began to edge away more. Her voice was quivering with fear. "Ash? Is that you? Is it really you?"  
  
The new, now frowning, 'Ash' said: "Ashura is complete. The same can say the same for you, know." Brock took one step foreword to hammer the human/Pokemon to the ground, as Misty, in a flash got to her feet to run for her life: it was they were the last things they had time for. Gray/silver lightning arched from the Pokemon/human engulfing the two trainers. Both never once screamed.  
  
Their clothing, save for their poke-belts and Brock's vest disintegrated under the living light and their shapes became moldable masses of light as Pokemon do when they evolve. The change took barely two seconds.  
  
Ash/Raichu grinned with sadistic glee at the new beautiful angelic creature where Misty and Togetik had been a moment before. One might have thought she would be destined to join with one of her water Pokemon. But the little angel Pokemon was clearly her true other half. Her body was as white and flawless as freshly fallen snow. Her body shape was still hers, but it was much more flowing now, like her body had been liquid marble and had flowed into the form before him. Her wings were small, too small even for gliding, but she did not need them for flight, her own mind provided enough power. Her eyes were a solid azure, the patterns that had appeared so childish on Togetik worked perfectly on her. Her orange hair now went uninterrupted down her neck. Her face was still human-ish, though her ear lobes had vanished.  
  
Ash/Raichu could not picture or desire anything more beautiful than the female before him. Her feet lifting off the ground she floated close to him, smiling coyly. He felt himself being lifted off the ground by her power and their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You are beyond lovely." He said.  
  
"As are you." She replied. They kissed.  
  
The Vulpix man ignored them, stretching his muscular new body, duly impressed. His eyes -of course- were still silted. One wouldn't think you could be a fox Pokemon and still look good as a male but he had managed it. His attractive frame's fur gave off a handsome shine. His tails rose upwards like a peacock's. His buzz cut's spikes now all went backwards, being uniform to the flow of his fur. Unlike the others a proud Vulpix muzzle and nose had become his face.  
  
Three cowardly screams of terror got the bringer's attention: Two more humans to bring into Ho-Oh's new world. In a futile attempt to escape, Jessie, James, and Meowth turned to run like heck, they didn't make it five steps before the gray lightning struck them. Their rocket uniforms vanished and their Pokemon belts broke under the force of their new mass. When the light cleared Meowth instantly walked to a corner and sat quietly by himself, waiting for someone. The other he was destined to be one with. But the rocket boy Mondo would come soon enough. He always did. Then he too, would be one.  
  
The muscles mass of the Growlithe/human easily surpassed that of the Vulpix male. He was truly a Growlithe in a human shape, only his claws hands and erect status, combined with the pattern of blue fur on his head and his green eyes was a reminder of his human other. The friendship the two had shared as separate beings was now complete. They could never be separated again.  
  
The same could be said of Jessie and Blissey. While the human Jessie would have shirked at her new plump body, the Blissey half had never been put under societies' pressures of what is attractive and what is not, and knew that she was pretty no matter what others said. Combined with her childhood desire to help others, buried and forgotten for years by the Team Rocket doctrine coming bubbling to the surface, she was happy with herself. Her large pink body delightfully jiggled when she moved, as did the egg in her pouch. She had lose her finger nails (as had Misty) with some fingers along with her red hair, but the sheer happiness at being alive that all Blissey possessed overrode any other feeling.  
  
The Blissey woman and Growlithe man got to their knees. They spoke as one: "What do you want of us our master?" In spite of this action they had NOT been reduced to mindless zombies. In fact, the intelligence of the two Rockets had been increased by the joining of carriers of the stupid fools to at least normal human level.  
  
The Raichu man continued to smile sadistically. "I am not your master. Our master is coming home. She is waiting for us to prepare for her return. We must all spread the gift to others, for she will never return until humans and Pokemon live as one. But for now, I suppose you may as well do as I tell you."  
  
The Raichu's sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of people coming their way to discover the source of the commotion and if the relics left in the ruins had been damaged. The joined human/Pokemon grinned and looked at the pokeball still carried by his fellows full of sleeping, poor unjoined, Pokemon who didn't know the blessing he had received. Ho-Oh will be so pleased. But in the by-and-by, Ashura had his own plans to fulfill. 


	2. In the Beginning

Ch. 2: In The Beginning.  
  
The people of Dark City didn't know what to make of the small group of people walking into their quiet little city. Things had calmed down since Ashura's original appearance to the city, what with the buildings now intact and constant street fights no longer present. "This place is now ready for the gift bestowed upon us." Ashura said from beneath his cap. He had changed his clothing, as had the others he traveled with. He now wore a gray sweater vest and red shorts. Mistara and Vock (guess who! -ed) now wore long red robes without hoods, while Blesse and Jac (two more guesses. -ed) wore white suits, much like their TR suits, but with no insignias. Mondo (for lack of better name. -ed) wore a baseball cap and baggy green pants, for he felt uncomfortable wearing shirts.  
"I don't know," Mistara interjected, "I gave a psionic scan, and it seems the town is in much turmoil." Ashura just smiled wider. "Which is why Ho-oh pointed us here! These people have gone too long with conflict and violence; peace is a new concept to them. But unto their pokemon, this is merely a dream come true! They know what the poor, unchanged humans do not: they know we are here, and they come to us!" He said to her, spreading his arms wide. And indeed, the pokemon were coming for them, trainers in tow. When the pokemon stopped, their trainers were left with the sight of five half pokemon, half human beings, all with large smiles plastered to them. "People of this fair city," Voc said finally, "Ho-oh has decided you to be next in line for the changes and gifts originally brought upon this land! Ashura has been chosen to lead us into the new age, wherein pokemon and humans live together as one! And once our pilgrimage has completed, our lord and savior will return to the lands!" He finished "Behold, the gift of Ho-oh!" Ashura yelled, and with that, silver thunder flew across the city, changing one and all, combining human with their destined counterparts, all of them now realizing what the world would soon be gaining.  
  
Walking among the bodies of the now-unconscious peoples, Ashura soon comes upon the two he had come to seek in the first place. It was now midnight, and everyone was sleeping. An evil grin spreads across the face of Ashura as he finds the two beings. The ex-gym leader Yas was sleeping soundly, albeit slightly uncomfortably. He was now part Scyther, a blade protruding from each forearm, face now partly extended by a beak like formation. His entire body was now a sickly shade of green, a color that would never fade no matter what he did, and he now had two insect-like wings sprouting from his back. All in all, he was very happy with his transformation. In the cot several feet away from him slept Kas, now with complementary yellow fur and antennae, due to being an Electabuzz now. His fists were as well considerably larger, as were his feet, giving the impression that although he was now quite large, he was still very formidable. "Time to wake up, pathetic mind slaves." Ashura taunted as he quickly shook them awake. "Ashura, what is the meaning of this?" Yas asked after the initial shock of being awaken so late at night. Ashura's eyes glowed an evil tint of red, and this did not go unnoticed by either Yas or Kas. But they were in no position to do anything, as the second the glow began, they were completely frozen in place, paralyzed through and through. "You two little puppets are going to do some work for me." Ashura smiled evilly and whispered quietly into the ears of both prisoners, and grinned with satisfaction when their faces became void of emotion and became totally obedient and slave-like. "Now, go do as I told you!" He whispered quickly. No sooner had he said that then a sudden blur of gold and green, buzzing and quick stepping, went past him extremely quickly. He turned to watch them go and muttered: "Good slaves."  
  
But alas, not all was well in the world, for in another part of the world, in a more desolate place where no human has been allowed to set foot for years unknown, one young man moves forward. An unknown entity called upon Gary Oak that night, a force he knew better than to disobey. Finally, he sees what he was sent to find. "So, this is the source of that mysterious power." Gary mumbled to himself as he stood in front of a large crystal, shaped like a drop of water. Suddenly the crystal flared to life, and Gary saw not but a white light. "Behold, mortal!" a voice called, a voice filled with the powers of millennia, a voice that shook the very foundations of Gary's soul. "My brother Ho-oh hath chosen a disciple, to spread his teachings across the land and bring about the next age, wherein all show follow Ho-oh!" the voice continued, as Gary was lifted from the ground, and found his Umbreon next to him. "I, Lugia, lord of the seas and guardian of the three titans, bestow upon thee the power to spread my teachings, to show the mortals of the land the true meaning of power." And with that, Gary and Umbreon became one. Through the blinding light and the whipping wind, a new child was born, a child aware of his surroundings, a child of Lugia, a child of the waters. Now Gary spoke, a new power inside of him, and a new knowledge to fit. "And he said, 'Let there be light upon the land, to send away and destroy the darkness and evil! And with the growth of light, Darkness fell upon and unto the souls of man, awaiting its casting while the soul awaited cleansing!' So said my lord and God, Lugia!" And with that statement, Garic of the waters fell to his knees, to awaken later, when all was good and he was rested.  
  
Deep in the Ilex Forest, at a shrine hidden by centuries of vines and moss, a faint pale green glowing ball formed from nothing. Small tendrils of power swept over the forest, no beast daring to move lest they be lost to the world. Suddenly, a small, green and white sprite popped from the ball of energy, allowing the Pokémon to once again draw a breath of relief. Celebi mutters to herself, her casual and carefree attitude a thing of times past, face now set in stone as an annoyed frown. And as quickly as she had appeared, Celebi shot through the forest, seeking a worthy human.  
  
Mew flew in worried circles, not knowing what to do. He stopped suddenly, crossed his arms and adopted an angry frown, comical to all but himself. I'll bet that dirty bird even took that young Ketchum boy! His ball of protective energy turned from a calm oceanic blue to an angry red. His anger quickly grew to be too much, and soon Mew was bouncing off everything in sight that was not moving: rocks, trees, flowers, everything, all as he tore his way to the nearest human settlement.  
  
Quickly, as fast as ever he had run before, Entei burned a path to a silent town he had recently help crystallize, where, if only for a moment, he had brought a little girl's dreams to be a reality. Now he once again searched for the little girl Holly, that she might be the one he needed. All he needed to do was make it there before. "Oh crap." He muttered, stopping short of the small city. Not because of all the reporters, not because everybody was running in terror, nor because everybody was now a half human- half Pokémon creature, but because of the small, floating figure high above the city, raining black tendrils of power throughout the city: Holly had become one with the Unown. Doing a quick count, Entei found so far she had only joined with 6 of them. Though there were 20 left, she was still far too powerful for him. "I have but one choice now." He silently said, and then quickly continued his quick pursuit into the city; he had to find Holly's father.  
  
A tall man cut a way through Ecruteak city. This would not have mattered much, if he weren't two feet taller than he was the other day. Eusine grinned an evil grin, for now he was what he had always dreamed of being: one with his idol Suicune. The now 7'6" man walked calmly, if not merrily, along his way. He would have continued, had Suicune decided at that moment to stay silent within him. Eusine doubled over in pain, clutching his head. 'Eusine, hurry! We haven't all day. We must find and defeat the others! If you don't hurry, I will take over, Eusine!" The angry voice echoed and reverberated through his mind, seemingly tearing it apart. Perhaps this would not be as wonderful as it was first described to him.  
  
The three legendary birds flew far above Celadon city, for once not trying to kill each other, as the sought out the dog Raikou. They knew they would stand nearly no chance against him if he found a counterpart. So they would destroy him before he could get them. That was their original plot. That was before thunder echoed from the sky. Before an angry Raikou, now in the body of Lt. Surge, making him a giant among men, jumped from ground level to the back of Articuno, unleashing hundreds of thousands of volts into its skull. If that didn't kill it, the ensuing fall would. It's fall was sped by the living lightning bolt jumping from it's back to the back of it's brother, Moltres. 


End file.
